


Tendrils of the moon

by SilvineCrescent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multi, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvineCrescent/pseuds/SilvineCrescent
Summary: **Carson’s jaw stayed locked for a few moments more before he finally felt himself relax and slowly withdrew his teeth from Drake’s neck. Without thinking he licked the two crescents moons until they began to heal. Huddled up in a ball below him was his sister’s finance, for a better lack of term, and he had just made him his mate.**





	Tendrils of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for a while. Let me know what you guys think. Apologises for any grammar/spelling, I had no one available for proof-reading so I've tried my best to check it. :S Sorry for the short chapter as well. I like to gage the readers thoughts before continuing. I want to write something you guys want to read!

The last few weeks passed Drake by in a haze. His father had dropped the news of the arrangement he had made with their neighbouring pack. Drake was to be mated with Brittany, the third daughter of the Flintlock pack leader. He wasn’t even nineteen and his parents were shackling him to a mate. 

Brittany was meant to be arriving tonight, along with her brother. Drake certainly didn’t fancy being there to greet them. He wanted to make his opinion on the matter clear to his parents. He decided to hide out in a cinema on the more run-down side of town, they wouldn’t think of looking for him here. His parents saw themselves as above others, humans and supernatural beings alike. They owned a fair amount land and were successful business wise, but they still bled and such like everything else, Drake thought.

As the credits rolled and Drake slunk out of the building, he felt the dread wash over him. Making its way from his stomach and through his leg. Like a thousand insects crawling over him. He wasn’t worried about meeting the girl, per se, it was a particular fact about himself that his parents said he must stay quiet over until their partnership was finalised. How would the Flintlocks react when they found that out? Their daughter married off to someone who couldn’t even truly pair with her.

Drake pulled his phone from his pocket as he strolled to his car, taking his time, not exactly wanting to rush. Just before nine, the sun just setting due to the long summer days, Brittany should have arrived around eight and the few missed calls and the text messages asking him to return home were sure indicators she had arrived. Surely, by the time he had gotten home she would be settling herself in her room and he could sneak to his. He would have to think of a way to avoid her again tomorrow. Maybe he could leave early, claiming he had school work to catch up with. 

“Hey.” Drake paid no mind to the gruff voice as he swapped his phone for his car keys. “Hey, Mills.” The use of his last name made Drake turn from his car that was parked on the sidewalk, to see a man striding towards him. His hair a long-tussled brown, his face rather more like a brute than a man. “Aren’t you the prissy kid who couldn’t even find his own mate?” A Flintlock werewolf, a large Flintlock Werewolf Drake thought as he stepped onto Drake’s side of the sidewalk. “Why aren’t you greeting your mate? We’re giving you one of our best and this is…” Drake could see how large the man’s pupils were, reducing what he thought was blue, maybe silver irises, to a small disc around it. As the other wolf closed in, Drake could smell it on him, confirming his fears, this wolf was an alpha and he was in heat. As soon as the oppposing pheromones hit his nostrils, Drake felt the blood quicken in him and his skin begin to prickle, making the warm summer night feel cold in comparison. The large wolf had obviously smelt Drake too, stopping mid-sentence.

In the panic and fogginess of the larger wolfs scent, Drake scrambled with the car fob to press the button to open the door. As soon as the beep hit his ears he flung the door open, only for it to be slammed shut as the Flintlock wolf leaned in. His nose brushing along Drake’s neck. Holding Drake in place. 

Drake was holding his breathe, the scent of the alpha was already coursing through him. He wasn’t sure he could take more. “Omega.” Slipped so quietly from the wolf’s lips, who was now pressing into Drake’s right side. He felt the bulge of the aroused alpha graze his hand and he couldn’t help but flinch away. 

“I don’t know what…” Drake cleared his throat and stepped away to his side. Edging towards the back door of the car. “Surely you have a mate?” His voice cracked as he spoke. His body protesting from being taking away from the alpha. But Drake certainly was not going to be forced into a partnership. 

The alpha wolf stood silent for a few moments, his panting increasing as well as the creep of a smile that sent shivers over Drake. He was the prey and the man before him the predator. 

As the Flintlock wolf lunged forward, Drake throw the back door open into him. The momentary barrier the door created gave time for Drake to slip into the car, slamming the door shut and pressing the lock on his key fob. Locking him inside and leaving the alpha wolf, pulling furiously at the door handle. Without wasting time Drake clambered into the driver’s seat and started the engine, as he moved the car into gear the window beside him shattered. A hand, with claws now extended, gripped at his forearm. Pulling the car away without a second thought, the fingers slipped, and Drake winced at the four long and deep gauzes left behind. 

The drive home was not pleasant. The alphas scent was stuck in Drake’s nose and his body was not willing to calm down. The heat was pooling in his cheeks and the spasms of his muscles was making it difficult to concentrate. As he pulled up the long drive, practically dumping his car and sprinting for his room. The front door slammed behind him, and he stomped his way up the stairs, not caring if he woke or alerted someone. Locking his bedroom door and running into the adjoining bathroom. Drake froze when he saw the normally locked door to the guest room wide open. Quickly moving to close and lock the door as flashes of Brittany filled his mind. She couldn’t see him like this.

“Woah, who’s there?” A soft voice called grabbing the door and pulling it fully open, staring blankly at Drake who was only about half way across the bathroom. A tall, slender man stood before him. He hair a short mousy blonde, his features perfectly angular. “Are you okay?” The man rushed to Drake’s side pulling his arm up to examine, holding it tighter when Drake tried to rip it from his grip. “Hey, hang on. I’m a vet, at least let me treat it.” He locked eyes with Drake. They were a warm chocolate, catching Drake’s voice in his throat. “You’re in heat too?” The man spoke quietly as he pressed the back of his hand to Drake’s cheek. His fingers so cool against his burning skin, Drake felt himself lean into the touch. 

“I…” Was all Drake managed, his knees buckled as scent of the man before him hit. It was as if Drake could smell the scent of his blood through his tanned wrist that lay so close to his nose. It was different from the alpha from earlier that evening. The scent from the Flintlock wolf excited him, but what he felt now was crushing. It was made worse when the man caught him, burying Drake’s nose in his nape and Drake practically jumped from the mans grasp. Tumbling onto the floor and hitting his back against the tub. 

Looking up, Drake eyes met the man’s again. “Carson.” The voice came from a guttural voice. One Drake barely recognised as his own. Before Drake could even register the man’s movement, he was on him, twisting him awkwardly. Pushing him forward while keeping him sitting and holding his head against the cold seat of the toilet, sinking his teeth into the back of Drake’s neck. His name, memories, his likes and dislikes came flooding over Drake as he felt small tendrils tug at him. Lacing the two men together. They reached and danced with each other, tying themselves irrevocably together. A fated pair.

* * *

Without releasing his bite on Drake’s neck. Carson reached forward, make quick work of Drake’s trousers, forcing Drake into a kneeling position, his head still locked firmly against the toilet. Carson slowly reached into Drake’s boxers, gently gripping his large hands around Drake’s shaft. As the man below him groaned, he felt a growl leave his throat and his jaw tighten its grip on Drake’s neck. It wasn’t long before Drake cried out in ecstasy as Carson pumped him and it wasn’t long before Drake released and relaxed beneath him. Reaching to please his own member which had swelled too, it was as if Drake could feel him, tightening and reacting to Carson’s own pleasure. Groaning when Carson thought to and shivering just before Carson’s release himself. 

Carson’s jaw stayed locked for a few moments more before he finally felt himself relax and slowly withdrew his teeth from Drake’s neck. Without thinking he licked the two crescents moons until they began to heal. Huddled up in a ball below him was his sister’s finance for a better lack of term, and he had just made him his mate. “Oh, shit. No. No. Shit.” Carson stumbled back, gripping the sink counter for support. Drake Mills, eighteen, born 22nd July, excels academically, likes sushi and dislikes toffee. A slight of wolf, if he had ever saw one. “That scar on your thigh.” Carson pointed accursedly at it. “You got then from sledging when you were fourteen.” Drake looked up bewildered, and let a breath as he nodded. “How the fuck do I know that?” Carson shuck his head. How the hell did he know that? They couldn’t be. They weren’t. “Fuck.” Carson let the curse softly leave his lips. “We’re fated.” He looked up to meet Drake’s eyes again who was still crouched on the floor, leaning against the tub now. He was able to take more of Drake in, the deep blue of his eyes, the dark brown tuft of hair atop of his head, it almost looked black against Drake's pale skin. They simple stared at each other in silence, when Carson became aware of a pain in his right arm. Somehow, he knew it wasn’t his, there was something ethereal about it, he noticed the lacerations on Drake. “Shit, let me.” He rushed over to Drake and helped him sit on the toilet before rummaging through the cupboards for something to dress the wound. 

A small laughter rose behind. “Your middle names Hildred.”


End file.
